marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lehnsherr-Kinross Family Tree (Earth-515)
Lehnsherr Branch Current Members *Erik Lehnsherr (Patriarch of Lehnsherr Family) *Isabelle Lehnsherr (Deceased Wife of Erik) *Anja Lehnsherr (Eldest Daughter of Erik and Isabelle) *Petrus Lehnsherr (Son of Erik and Charles Xavier through genetic experiment) *Wanda Lehnsherr (Daughter of Erik and Amelia Kinross through genetic experiment) Extended Relatives of Erik Lehnsherr Following the loss of his Eisenhardt relatives to Neo-Nazis, Max Eisenhardt decided to take the new name, Erik Lehnsherr. *Jakob Eisenhardt (deceased father of Erik) *Edie Eisenhardt (deceased mother of Erik) *Ruth Eisenhardt (deceased sister of Erik) Extended Relatives of Isabelle Lehnsherr, née Maximoff Following Anja's birth, Erik began forming his Acolyes/Brotherhood. Not wishing for Isabelle to feel alone, Erik decided to have Django and Marya Maximoff live with them to serve the mutants (since they are regular humans) and keep Isabelle company while he travelled or worked. *Django Maximoff (brother of Isabelle) *Marya Maximoff (sister-in-law of Isabelle) Other Relations *Zsusanna Dane (Concubine of Erik) *Laura Dane (Youngest daughter of Erik, resulting from affair) *Charles Xavier (Once best friend of Erik and provider of DNA for Petrus) *Amelia Kinross (Once a friend of Erik and a provider of DNA for Wanda) Background Info *Wanda and Petrus were artificially made in a lab using the DNA of Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier, and Amelia Kinross. All three of the genetic donors were once college friends. They were all interested in genetic possibilities and advancements. Since Charles and Amelia already had, by accident, a son named David Kinross, the three decided that they wanted to see how other combinations of their DNA would result. Therefore, the three of them made great technological advances in genetic medicine before the tech hit mainstream. Through a new procedure, they decided to use one of Amelia's egg cells, and they removed her DNA from the egg and replaced it with the DNA from one of Erik's sperm cells. Then, Amelia inserted her DNA into the left over sperm cell. Afterwards, she inserted her "sperm cell" and one of Charles' sperm cells into the ovum, which resulted in a triploidy, and then Amelia split the ovum in two. This procedure resulted in Sesquizygotic twins (aka semi or half-identical twins) because they share the exact same "maternal" DNA from Erik but different "paternal" DNAs. Wanda had Amelia's DNA, while Petrus had Charles' DNA. They had decided to make half-identical twins so that Wanda and Petrus would share 50% of their DNA, like normal siblings. Amelia then implanted the two ovums into Erik's wife Isabelle, while she was having "appendix surgery". Due to the charade, Isabelle wouldn't realize their experiment, and she would act as a surrogate mother to the children, believing the twins were her and Erik's natural children. With David, Petrus and Wanda, they had a mixture of all 3 (Erik, Charles, and Amelia) of their DNA. *Anja is approximately 5 years older than Petrus and Wanda, and she is also approximately 9 years older than Laura. *Wanda and Petrus are approximately the same age, approximately 5 years Anja's junior, and 4 years Laura's senior. *Laura is approximately 9 years younger than Anja, and she is approximately 4 years younger than Wanda and Petrus *Erik had the affair with Zsusanna Dane, while Isabelle was still living. Shortly following the brief affair, Isabelle learned of the affair and became very upset. During a heated argument, Erik accidentally lost control of his powers, killing Isabelle. This event hardened Erik's heart, as well as covered up anyone other than Zsusanna Dane knowing the affair. *Laura wasn't raised with her Lehnsherr relatives, and she didn't learn of the relation until late in her teenage years. *No one other than Erik, Charles, and Amelia, currently know of Wanda and Petrus's origins, not even Wanda or Petrus, believing they are normal twins who were the children of Isabelle. *Wanda Lehnsherr is the only sibling related to all 6 (including herself) half-sibling offspring that resulted in this complicated family tree. Kinross Branch Current Members *Amelia Kinross (Matriarch of Kinross Family) *David Kinross (Eldest Child/Son of Amelia) Extended Relatives of Amelia *Lord Kevin Kinross (deceased father of Amelia) Other Relations *Rahne Sinclair (Amelia's illegitimate daughter) *Reverend Craig Sinclair (father of Amelia's child Rahne) *Charles Xavier (father of Amelia's child David) *Wanda Lehnsherr (Daughter of Erik and Amelia Kinross through genetic experiment) Background Info *Amelia and Charles, shortly after Graduate School), accidentally conceived David. After about two years had passed, Charles still hadn't tied the knot with Amelia, even though they were raising their son together. Then when David was about three years in age, Amelia and Charles, along with Erik, created Wanda and Petrus. Shortly following the successful implantation into Isabelle, Charles decided that he just wasn't ready to be a father, and he left Moira. *After Charles abandoned her and their son, Amelia, along with David, returned to Muir Island where Amelia continued her research and eventually form the team Excalibur. *Once David hit the age of 12, his powers began manifesting, also causing his mental stability to breakdown. As a result, he began losing control of his mighty reality warping abilities. In response, Amelia had to heavily sedate David with various medications, and she had to lock him up in a special containment unit. Amelia then devoted months to trying to help David, without any success. *During her initial months of trying to heal David, Amelia turned back to her Presbyterian faith for her support. Under such stressful conditions, Amelia easily found comfort in Reverend Craig Sinclair. This situation resulted in a brief affair, which led to the conception of Rahne. After Rahne's birth, Amelia believed that Rahne would be in too much danger living in the same house as David, a mentally unstable reality warper. So, Amelia gave Rahne over to Reverend Craig to be raised by him. To hide his shame from the congregation, Reverend Craig kept the parentage of Rahne a secret and pretended that she was an orphan he adopted. *Amelia remained a somewhat constant motherly figure in Rahne's life even though she could not raise Rahne. *David is approximately 13 years older than Rahne. Notes *Approximate Ages of Half-Siblings: ::*Anja Lehnsherr (28 y.o.) ::*David Kinross (26 y.o.) ::*Petrus and Wanda Lehnsherr (23 y.o.) ::*Laura Dane (19 y.o.) ::*Rahne Sinclair (13 y.o.) Category:Earth-515